


Too Long

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot takes place at the end of the episode "Arrow on the Doorpost", the meeting with Rick and the Governor is over and all parties have gone their separate ways. Daryl is still restless and turns back halfway home to the prison telling Rick he wants to scout the place out some more. This story skews the timeline of the episode just a bit, sorry, had to be done.  There was a moment in the episode that just begged for this to be written.</p><p>I do not own any of AMC's The Walking Dead characters, I just like to manipulate them sometimes and make them do my bidding.</p><p>This is my first attempt at slash, so I am hoping it came out okay. Thank you to Buster's Jezebel for all of the encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

Daryl turned his bike around and headed back to the silo. Lots of out buildings there, could be some supplies, and the big building, kinda place that has plenty of forgotten storage. He didn’t know why he was going back but he wasn’t ready to go back to the prison either. Whatever Rick wanted to tell the crew, didn’t matter. He would back Rick regardless so why rush back to the cells and barbed wire fences. He parked next to the silo and got off his bike, he was tempted to light another one of his recently found cigarettes but doesn’t even open the pack. Smokes are too few and far between now. There was such a quiet here, different than even at the prison. He liked the feel of it.

He started into some of the out buildings near the silo, looked like most the tools had been picked over pretty well but there was a pile of chain that fit in his saddle bag that would always be put to good use. He heard the gravel cracking under tires and hugged close to the building to see who was coming into view. He was pretty sure his people were not going to come back this way. He recognized the truck, it had been here when the meeting had been going on, it slowed to a stop and he waited to see which of the Governors men would step out. Daryl readied his hand to pull his crossbow if needed and paused. 

Caesar sat watching the man against the building, he knew the sun was glaring off his windshield and Daryl couldn’t see him, at least he thought he wasn’t seen because of the glare. He twisted his fingers on the steering wheel, how the hell was he going to get to the stash of ammo he had found with this asshole here. He had gone back to Woodbury and turned right back around. He wasn’t sure what was in the cache he had stumbled on but he didn’t want to have to check it out with someone from the prison. He saw Daryl’s steel blue eyes watching the truck, he was a predator and Daryl would never flinch first. Martinez opened the truck door. 

Daryl relaxed a bit when he saw Martinez get out of the truck. He put his hand up, but low, in a sign that he was armed but not going for his weapon. Daryl nodded his way and stepped to him. They stopped a few paces a part and didn’t say anything. It was obvious they weren’t happy to see each other but it could have been worse, Milton could have gotten out of the truck, that guy just annoyed Daryl to no end. “’sup?” Daryl spoke first.

“Checkin’ out some of the empty buildings. Anything left for me.” Caesar didn’t know how long this dark haired redneck had been here or if he had cleared out the stash of ammo. He was gonna be pissed if he wasted the gas getting back here for nothing.

Daryl was tired, tired of this whole damn way of life. He knew that anything they found would be grounds to fight and kill. A length of chain or a padlock, can of food or a bottle of whiskey. Anything could be grounds to kill a man now and Daryl was fucking tired of it. “Just got here. How ‘bout we split whatever we find and arm wrestle for the good stuff?” He had shared a smoke with this guy a few hours earlier after a show of walker-killing prowess, figure splitting anything they found might be a good deal. 

Martinez liked the idea, so long as it wasn’t the ammo stash. He’d keep the redneck away from the stash. They started shed by shed picking though what little was left. Daryl only had the saddle bags on his bike and some rope to tie a few things down, he let Martinez take all of the bigger things they found. Martinez led the way from space to space, neither of them talking. He signaled toward an oncoming walker that Daryl took down with a quick shot from his crossbow and they continued on ending in the large building where the meeting had been held. 

Daryl followed a few paces behind, watching for walkers and checking dark corners, but it was the way Martinez moved that he watched the most. He had seen this guy fight before and he was good at it, but this was something different. He knew how to search, hunt, track. Daryl appreciated that. The man ahead of him was wearing dark jeans that looked almost new in comparison to his own ripped and filthy ones. The black tank he wore showed off how in shape he was. Daryl thought about the fact that this apocalypse had him in the best shape he had ever been in his life. It took a lack of food and a constant need for survival to get him in this condition. He thought Martinez probably always looked cut like this. 

Caesar opened the door to what looked like an office and they walked in, lots of cabinets and file drawers, nothing was opened, it hadn’t looked picked over. They silently opened and sorted through things. Martinez had brought a pry bar and used it on a file cabinet. He laughed when he looked inside and Daryl turned to see what he had found. Caesar crinkled a bag then chucked it toward Daryl, he caught it and smiled. Daryl sat on the edge of the desk and opened the bag labeled “Ruffles” as his new best friend opened a bottle of Yukon Jack. “Guess we found the bosses stash.” Daryl didn’t care that the chips were over two years old, he reached his hand in and took one out, studied it and put it in his mouth. The salt and grease tasted like heaven in his mouth and he offered the bag over.

Martinez had looked around for a glass but didn’t see any, he swigged off the top of the whiskey bottle and offered it over, “Dixon, this is good.” They swapped items back and forth, not really talking but savoring this small piece of the past that made them both smile. “Bet ya this guys wife didn’t let him have this stuff at home.” He pointed toward the drawer. Daryl looked confused. “My wife didn’t let me smoke at home, I kept my stash in my truck.” 

Daryl never had to answer to anyone, then or now. He didn’t get the concept of stashing that kind of stuff. He laughed. He wanted to call him pussy-whipped, but just a few hours earlier Martinez had told him that he had lost his family to biters a year ago. Daryl held the thought to himself. The bag of chips was almost gone and the whiskey was almost empty. Martinez suggested they keep looking around then come back to finish the chips and booze. They walked out of the room and Daryl followed him door to door along the hallway. Some had been picked through; some had been empty to start with. Martinez started down the hall that turned to the right and Daryl stopped him. “Missed this one.” He put his hand on the door handle and turned but it was locked. 

“Skip it, gonna be empty like the others.” Caesar tossed over his shoulder and kept walking. He heard Daryl behind him rattling the door handle. It was the door he had been casually trying to avoid, the one he knew had a locker full of ammo and that he had locked before the meeting had begun earlier. He turned back as Daryl was getting ready to kick the door in. “No!” He moved quickly back to the locked door. “Biters. Let’s not draw ‘em in.” Daryl looked annoyed and tried his shoulder once against it but it didn’t budge. “Come on. Let’s just keep goin’.”

Daryl was not only annoyed but half drunk as well. He hit to the door and jarred his shoulder. “The fuck? Let’s just check ‘em all.” He pushed at the door again but it never budged. 

Martinez was glad the door was solid. “Never figured you for a light weight Dixon.” He figured a half drunk Daryl would be easy to keep moving. “Com’on.” He pulled at Daryl’s sleeve and Daryl grabbed his hand.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me man.” He pulled away and lost his footing. Daryl landed on his ass and Martinez laughed. “Fuck you.” Ever elegant with the F word Daryl shifted as to not damage his crossbow on his back. Martinez moved between Daryl and the door and extended his hand. 

“Let’s go man.” Martinez waited for Dixon to grab his hand but the redneck just glared at him as his head swam from too much liquor on a basicly empty stomach. “Come on, screw the search, let’s finish the chips.” Dixon grabbed his hand and Martinez pulled him up with more force than he expected, they were face to face instantly. Caesar was stunned by Daryl’s eyes, they were cold blue and hard but the drunken smirk on his lips was almost too much to handle. Martinez pushed him away and down toward the office with the chips.

Daryl took off his crossbow, vest and jacket then sat down hard on the cracked leather sofa in the room. He closed his eyes and Martinez grabbed the bag of chips dropping them on Daryl’s chest. “Eat more.” He started around the room checking the last few drawers and cabinets they had missed the first time. A box inside of a low cabinet had a small cache of nipper bottles and more junk food. He turned to show is findings to Daryl and realized he was passed out cold. Hand in the bag of chips eyes shut. Caesar laughed as he ripped open a pack of Twinkie’s and washed it down with a nipper of coconut rum, it was the best tasting disgusting combination he had ever experienced. He thought about going to the ammo stash, but he was going to have to break the door down, he’d hit the stash later.

He picked up a book and thumbed through it watching the sun shift outside the window. It was starting to get late and he knew he was going to have to wake Daryl if they were going to get out of there and off the road before dark. Awake the guy was a hard ass, but in his alcohol induced sleep, he looked like a lamb. Martinez called his name and Daryl simply snored a little. If it had been safe to stay the night, he would have let him sleep more but the building was not secure.

Martinez walked over and bent down, taking the chips off Daryl’s chest and the shaking his shoulder. Daryl woke with a shot, grabbing Martinez by the wrist and pushing at the chest next to him. He woke fierce and wild and Martinez was almost alarmed by the how quickly the man changed from peaceful to fighter. Daryl didn’t let go, he just looking into Martinez’s eyes, making sure they were still the eyes of a live person. The intensity on Daryl’s face was frightening yet mesmerizing and Caesar stayed in Daryl’s hold waiting for him to let get. 

He wished he could blame it on the fact that he was drunk but he wasn’t sure if even he believed that excuse. The urge to kiss this redneck washed over him with more intensity than the fear that followed. Fear that Daryl would kill him for doing it. His brain fogged and suddenly Martinez was pushing against the hand on his chest and he crushed his lips down on the man beneath him. He closed his eyes for fear of what he would see but kissed him hard. 

‘The fuck?’ screamed through Daryl’s brain but his mouth was crushed by the man on top of him. He pushed at his chest but had no leverage, he felt like he was slipping on the leather couch. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed Daryl, the warm lips on his scared the crap out of him. The urge to fight was there but subdued by the fact that his head was still foggy from the Yukon Jack. He pushed again but the mouth stayed on him, kissing his hard. Firm and controlling, this kiss somehow seemed to keep Daryl in place. Martinez dropped the bag of chips he had held and grabbed Daryl’s hand at his chest. Pulling it away he could get closer now, he kept kissing, consuming the mouth below him. His brain was spinning but his cock was fully aware of the situation, hard instantly and straining against his black jeans.

Fuck. Had Daryl just kissed him back? He was sure he could feel it, being kissed back. Hard. He finally opened his eyes and Daryl’s were closed. He was being kissed back. Caesar dropped to his knees risking the movement that might allow Daryl to push him away. He tried to move his hand, put it in the rednecks hair, but Daryl still held his wrist tight. 

Daryl’s brain had stuttered when Spanish man’s lips had touched his, the fight reflex had made him grab tighter at the wrist, but the reaction from his dick made him kiss back. ‘Too long’ he thought, since he had been kissed. When Martinez had dropped to the floor Daryl knew he could push him away. ‘Too long’. Fuck it felt good. Grinding his fingers into the man’s wrists he kissed back, opening and mouth and letting his tongue lick at him. ‘Too long’. He brain was screaming at him. Martinez opened for him and their tongues battled for position, he tried again to free his hand but Dixon would not let go. He finally let of the hand at his chest and put his fingers in the long dark hair, running through to the back and then holding his neck. Damn this redneck could kiss. Searching for oxygen Martinez finally pulled away and they looked at each other. Still holding tight.

Martinez let out a groan as the hand around his wrist tightened. “Fuck.” Under his breath and to himself but Daryl heard it, as an action, an offer. Not as a comment.

It had been too long since he had been kissed, been fucked. In this moment he needed it more than he had in years. “Yeah.” He said it and started to kiss him again. Hair too short to grab at, his trimmed beard and mustache scratching at his face. Daryl finally let go of his wrist and grabbed the back of his neck. If his jeans had been tighter he would have been straining, but instead he was just twitching against fabric and it felt annoying. ‘Too long’.

Not that Martinez had never done this before, he had fucked his share of men in the past, before his wife, but he had never been with a redneck hick. He instinctively reached out his hand and rubbed it against the front of Daryl’s jeans. Daryl groaned through his kiss, he needed that touch, he raised his hips pushing into the hand. Caesar needed more, he finally broke the kiss but never looked into Daryl’s eyes. He didn’t want to give room for doubt. He used the hand that was rubbing the jeans to pull at the waistband, pulling Daryl’s legs off the couch and turning him to sit. He didn’t look up, didn’t look for permission he just started at the belt and button, he saw the redneck sink into the leather couch, hands flat to either side. No resistance, he wanted this. Martinez unzipped his fly and reached in finding his cock hard and ready.

Daryl’s head hit the back of the couch, hard, he closed his eyes and waited. ‘Too long.’, the voice in his head said it over and over, he could barely remember the last time he had gotten a blow job. It wasn’t even going to matter if it was good or not. He let the man pull him out of his jeans and moaned when he felt him start to stroke, he was leaking already and then he felt a tongue on him, damn it felt good, just the flat of it licking up the drip, so damn good. Daryl thought he could cum just from that. The man had skills, he wrapped his thumb and index finger around the base and used his other three fingers to grab Daryl’s ball, no hesitation or trying to figure it out. He swirled his tongue around the tip once and then was down to the base in one mouthful. “Oh fuck!” Daryl’s brain, the thinking part, shut down instantly. All he knew was the feeling running through his body. He clenched his hands into fists and waited for Martinez to start moving up and down. 

He had forgotten how much he liked to suck dick. Hadn’t done it in so long he forgot how much he loved making a strong man weak with just one hand and his mouth. Dixon tasted good. Sweat and sweet but he could tell by the way he sank into the sofa, no matter how bad-assed he was, this would bring his to his knees, so to speak. Martinez began to suck and slide up and down Daryl’s shaft, it was easy to get into a rhythm, twice Daryl put his hand on his head, reaching for hair that wasn’t there, but finally took both hands to the side of his face and tried to set the pace. Martinez was too good at this, he had complete control. He sucked deep till his cheeks hollowed and his throat was massaging the tip over and over, the precum flowed and Martinez savored the taste.

Daryl hadn’t gotten off in almost a week. No interest, no privacy, no time. This wasn’t going to take long and he knew it. His balls tightened but this isn’t where he wanted to cum. He wanted to be inside Martinez but not in his mouth. Daryl looked down and grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look up and make eye contact for the first time. Martinez looked up but never stopped, Daryl held tighter till he did. “Get up.” Martinez stroked down once more to the base deep throating Daryl till he moaned, and he did moan. It felt so good. Caesar stopped, pulled his mouth off and stood up. He didn’t think it was a good idea to argue with Daryl Dixon. 

Daryl stood, shaky but stood up. He motioned his new friend over to the end of the couch while he pulled his pants up a little, his dick still showing. It wasn’t the booze, he had slept most of the buzz off already, it was the fact that Daryl wanted to cum, plain and simple. And he wanted to fuck someone. He had been thinking about this for weeks now, the urge to fuck was building in him but no opportunity had presented itself especially not like this. He knew he could have given in to Carol, but she was never going to be happy with the once in a blue moon he was looking for. He had contemplated Beth, but thought she might still be a virgin and wasn’t going there. No, this was the right opportunity. Place, time, the person didn’t really matter to him.

Martinez shook his head at Daryl. “I don’t bottom.” He was more than willing to suck a guy off but not one to get fucked, especially by someone he didn’t know.

“Ya do now.” Daryl laughed as if there was any other option about the direction this encounter was going to go. Martinez wanted to stare him down, make this situation end differently but he didn’t think Dixon would give in. Daryl figured he might not budge and was ready to put his dick back in his pants and leave but Martinez blinked. Literally blinked, three times quickly then broke his stance and walked to the edge of the couch and unbuttoned his jeans. 

Fuck, he hated bottoming, no matter how good it felt. He wanted to be the one to slam into someone. Whenever he drank, he wanted to fuck, not be fucked. He stood and unbuttoned his jeans letting them fall just past his ass, he was hard and dripping and didn’t care that Dixon was watching as he stroked himself a few times. Daryl smirked and walked past him to the desk, grabbed the bottle of Yukon and came back, locking the door as he went. Not worried about someone walking in on them. No, worried that a walker might hear them when they weren’t paying attention and bite. He handed the bottle to Martinez, he thought he might need the last swig of it. Daryl pulled himself out of his jeans and they slipped down to his thighs. He stood behind the man quiet, like a predator after his pray. Caesar turned his head to look back, assessing the quiet but Daryl pushed him forward, making him lean on the arm of the couch. 

Daryl spit into his hand and stroked his dick, hard and throbbing. Then more spit that he used on the back side of Martinez, he man inhaled when Daryl’s fingers made contact with his ass, his body tight, not willing to let anything in. Daryl worked his middle finger against the tightness and finally it gave way just a little. He was sure Martinez had done this before but his ass sure didn’t act like it had. He spit again and didn’t pull back till he had gotten two knuckles deep. Damn, this was tight, he knew it was going to feel great around his dick. He worked in a second finger and Martinez just growled. 

Martinez didn’t know how much of this he could take, it was already making him drip all over the arm of the couch. “Fuck. Use your cock.” He couldn’t take the torture anymore. 

Daryl smirked as he slid out his fingers and ran the tip of his dick along Martinez’s ass. Precum oozed and he used it to slowly work past the tight muscles that didn’t want to release. He spit, a long run of it this time from his mouth to his cock. As his tip finally cleared the tight ring Daryl stopped breathing. It felt too good. Martinez was digging his fingers into the arm of the couch, fuck it felt good, he had forgotten how much he loved the burn that came with being fucked. The dick working into him felt bigger than the one he had just sucked, no matter how much he tried to relax his body wasn’t going to make this easy.

 

Daryl had gotten past the hard part, now he just eased it in, not for Martinez’s sake. He loved the way it felt, he had never been anywhere so tight and it made his eyes roll back as he grabbed at his hips and buried himself completely. It was better than he had imagined it could be. Slow deep strokes for his own enjoyment even though the unwilling bottom seemed to want it faster. Daryl didn’t care. He was no longer in a rush into cum, he was lost in the feeling of his cock being milked with every push inside. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Martinez was jerking off, he would have too in that position. It just made Daryl harder knowing the effect he had on the other. Daryl paced himself, he wanted to fuck for a long time. He grunted as he pushed deep enough to rock Martinez off balance, but held him steady by the hips. 

Caesar wanted to cum, but he needed to be screwed faster, this slow shit was just torturing him, he needed it hard and fast and every time he tried to adjust the pace Daryl would just grasp him harder, he would be bruised in the morning, and it would likely hurt to sit for a few days. None of that mattered, he just needed it hard and fast. “Fuck Dixon, faster.” Daryl stopped fucking all together, pulled almost all the way out. 

He was defiant because he was in a position to be, but he understood and wouldn’t torture him for long. Daryl had bottomed before, for too long with a guy who got off on teasing and punishing him. He fucking hated it and swore he’d never do it to anyone. He leaned into Martinez’s back, pushed all the way, he sunk in teeth into his shoulder and then gave him what he wanted. Hard, fast quick strokes, standing back up with hips grasped and held back nothing. Martinez let out of string of approving swears and jerked himself faster. He was so close that when Daryl smacked him on the ass it pushed him over the edge. Caesar came, shooting cum straight across the sofa, grunting with each spurt, it was intense.

But not as intense as it was for Daryl, every muscle contracted around his cock and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He stretched out across the sweat covered back below him as he came inside Martinez. Pumping deep till every drop had been milked out of him, his breath was ragged and they both convulsed in aftershocks. Daryl couldn’t remember the last time he had cum so hard. ‘Too long’, his brain reminded him. ‘Too long since you fucked a man.’ This was the real reason why Carol and Beth had not been options for him, it wouldn’t be what he really needed.

Martinez struggled to stay standing and Daryl felt his legs begin to shake, he pulled out slowly dragging his cum out with him and it ran down Caesar’s harry leg. Daryl was still out of breath as he reached into an open cabinet that had a stack of work shirt. He tossed one to his new friend who had finally collapsed to the floor and another for himself as he wiped his cock clean before stuffing it back into his pants. Martinez pointed to the last cabinet on the wall and Daryl found the stash of junk food and nipper bottles. He handed one to Martinez as he downed a mini Jack Daniels for himself. 

They didn’t speak, there was nothing to say. Daryl grabbed his jacket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes they had found earlier today and lit two of them. They smoked in silence, Daryl looking out the window. If he left now, he’d be back to the prison just before dark. He put on his jacket and vest and looked down at Martinez still sitting on the floor.

Martinez finally spoke. “You get out of here, you got further than me. I’m gonna chill for a few.” 

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and tossed it over his shoulder. He took a few nippers out of the stash of unhealthy contraband, leaving more than half for Martinez. “See you in a few day?” Rick and the Governor were scheduled to meet again and they would all be in attendance. Martinez nodded and Daryl unlocked the door.

Caesar listened as he walked down the hall, through a door, to his bike and listen to it ride off in the distance. Finally he got up and buttoned his jeans. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the locked door down the hall. He still had a stash of ammo to pull before he headed back to Woodbury.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think of this story. Reviews are always welcome. I try hard not to venture too far from character personalities, so if I hit or missed the mark, I'd love to know.


End file.
